Luke y Deméter: equipo de apoyo para seducir
by Auror DragonSlayer
Summary: Percy es maldecido... tiene que cumplir una mision imposible, pero, al parecer, sus acciones previas le valdran recibir la ayuda del duo mas raro que la mitologia griega pudo concebir. Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"
1. Prologo Parte 1

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL AQUÍ AURORDRAGONSLAYER EN EL PROLOGO DE ESTE NUEVO FIC, LA TRAMA EN SI ESTA ADENTRO Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO… OK, NI YO ME CREO ESA.**

**PASEMOS AL CAPITULO.**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

_**Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"**_

Había acabado la guerra contra Gea, gracias a la valiente acción de siete mestizos la primordial de la tierra había regresado a dormir, gracias a la acción de dos, una antigua reliquia había sido devuelta contribuyendo a la unión de esos dos campamentos, a causa de esto, el número de muertos había sido increíblemente bajo y gracias a ellos (y a la ayuda de los dioses) ahora estaban teniendo una excelente celebración en el monte olimpo, no el original, en donde se había librado la última batalla, sino en el ubicado encima del Empire State en Nueva York.

Y en dicha fiesta, un joven de ya casi dieciocho años de ojos verdes y cabello negro, se había separado de su novia para ir por unas bebidas, inconsciente de la cruda trampa que tenían las moiras para el ese día.

Es que, si se sabe que la suerte de semidiós era malísima, la de Percy Jackson era considerada legendaria.

-¿Dónde diablos esta Annabeth?- se preguntaba el hijo de Poseidón entre la multitud mientras a duras penas se abría paso, ya que si es difícil pasar entre dioses menores, pasar entre dioses menores y semidioses al mismo tiempo era casi imposible, a lo lejos diviso una cabellera rubia

-Por fin- dijo para intentar a duras penas acercarse -Hey, traje las bebidas- dijo provocando que la rubia se voltee, descubriendo que no era su novia, sino su madre, Atenea.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo tomando las dos bebidas que Percy había traído con mucho esfuerzo e irse a otro lugar, dejando al Hijo de Poseidón con un tic en el ojo, para luego suspirar resignado e ir a por otros dos vasos.

De haber sido más listo, o haber sabido que pasaría, Percy habría regresado con su novia diciendo que las bebidas se habían acabado temporalmente.

Tratando de regresar a la zona de bebidas, aun habían dos vasos llenos sobre la misma e iban a colocar un pastel encima que decía "Felicidades", solo que claro, al destino (o a las parcas, da igual) no les gustaba la calma.

Percy tropezó, no solo eso, sino que tratando de recuperar el equilibrio dio dos pasos largos hacia la mesa, alguien por accidente lo empujo, y al final escucho una pequeña explosión a sus pies que termino por impulsarlo hacia la mesa, debido al hecho de que la mesa tenía un mantel de seda encima, Percy resbalo encima del mueble con la bebidas en las manos (El cómo las tomo sin que se volcaran era un misterio hasta para las moiras)

-Abran paso- grito al momento en que cerraba los ojos por muchas cosas que le caían en la cara mientras se resbalaba como pingüino sobre la mesa, al otro extremo muchos dioses se hicieron a un lado, aun así, hubo una divinidad que no se apartó a tiempo, por lo que Percy cayó sobre ella.

-Auch- fue lo que dijo mientras buscaba a ciegas las copas de bebida, al encontrarlas, descubrió que estaban boca abajo y sobre terreno blando, como su hubiese caído en una colcha, apretó un poco y la colcha se movió.

Percy se limpió los ojos para descubrir sobre que divinidad (Porque considerando su mala suerte no podía caer sobre un semidiós) había caído, solo para ver a Afrodita, debajo de él, con el pelo revuelto, el maquillaje desecho a causa de las bebidas volcadas y dichas copas sobre sus senos quedando como un extraño adorno, Percy se levantó como pudo para apoyarse sobre la mesa que estaba atrás de él, como si quisiera empeorar su ya mal momento, las patas se partieron.

Era una mesa con tres pares de patas y al parecer alguien había terminado de dejar el pastel en el sitio en que debía dejarlo, al partirse la mesa, las patas de en medio sirvieron como punto de apoyo

Resultado, efecto catapulta

El pastel salió volando y cayó encima de la diosa del amor, empeorando su ya maltrecho aspecto.

Una vez más, Percy Jackson logro lo imposible... Hacer que la diosa del amor y la belleza, se vea ridícula.

La sala entera estallo en carcajadas, todos los dioses riéndose al mismo tiempo, incluso Hera reía como si no hubiese un mañana, Hermes, pensado que sería buena idea, tomo una foto.

Afrodita estaba acostumbrada a las burlas, su esposo les hacía unas cuantas a ella y a Ares de vez en cuando, pero no pasaba de algunos sustos, sin embargo, esta vez se reían de algo mucho más sagrado para ella, su aspecto, el cual, por la culpa del semidiós que tenía en frente, estaba destruido.

Por un minuto pensó en solamente dejarle un granito, nada demasiado severo, al fin y al cabo el chico había salvado al mundo y además le caía bien.

Pero escucho el clic de una foto... Un maldito clic, que le hizo ver que jamás la dejarían olvidar esto, que jamás olvidaran lo que le ocurrió, que la joderían por el resto de la eternidad.

Y eso disparo su enojo sobre el causante.

-PERSEUS JACKSOOOOOOOON!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo retumbar las paredes del Olimpo.

Percy no sabía cómo reaccionar, al fin y al cabo, todo había sido por un tropezón, cuando las risas estallaron pensó que iba a ser destruido, predicción que se descubrió que estaba en lo correcto cuando el grito de Afrodita retumbo por el lugar.

La diosa se había arreglado al completo, parecía brillar en un punto medio entre su forma mortal y la divina, su cabello ondeaba en todas direcciones, parecía hermosa... Y muy peligrosa.

Sobraba decir que Ares babeaba.

Percy pareció reaccionar al fin y decidió lo más sensato, retroceder

-N-n-no fue mi culpa, fue un accidente- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos esperando la forma divina de la diosa del amor, al percibir que aumentaba el brillo, recordó los atributos de la diosa.

Esta podía hacer que cualquier persona se enamorara, podría influenciar de forma positiva o negativa, podría hacer que Annabeth se enamore de alguien más solo para perjudicarlo

Sorprendentemente se arrodillo, esperando que sus acciones impidieran tan cruel destino

-Lo siento- dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los dioses, excepto a los que habían deducido las consecuencias -Lo siento de verdad, hare lo que sea para remediarlo, lo juro-

Sintió que el poder al frente suyo decrecía, se atrevió a abrir un ojo y vio a la diosa mirándolo fijamente

-¿Lo que sea?- pregunto la diosa.

-Lo que sea- dijo el Hijo de Poseidón sin pararse a pensar en sus palabras

Afrodita sonrió -Nos vemos en la sala del trono entonces- dijo y desapareció

Percy se quedó anonadado, ¿Que acababa de decir? Solo esperaba que fuera una misión simple y tranquila para que pudiese disfrutar del resto del verano en paz, evitando todas las miradas, salió de la sala de las fiestas para dirigirse a la sala del trono.

-Percy se metió en problemas- dijo Hermes, guardando la cámara arrepintiéndose de su decisión, la sala del trono permaneció un minuto en silencio hasta que se escucharon tres voces.

-¡ESTA NO ME LA PIERDO!- Gritaron Dionisio, Ares y Atenea desapareciendo del lugar, Annabeth salió corriendo del sitio seguida por varios campistas, los dioses mayores restantes se transportaron también esperando que el destino que le aguardaba al joven héroe no fuera tan desagradable

Todo dependía del punto de vista.

En la sala del trono Percy llego jadeando, estaba nervioso y esperaba algo tranquilo, Afrodita lo esperaba sentada en su silla mientras se maquillaba un poco, Percy abrió la boca para hablar hasta que casi de golpe doce dioses aparecieran en sus respectivos tronos, además, de que una multitud de campistas entraran detrás de él esperando el castigo.

-Qué bueno que están aquí- empezó la diosa -Como ya sabrán, este semidiós profano mi aspecto...-

-Bien hecho- susurro Artemisa, Percy rio nerviosamente.

-Profano mi aspecto- repitió Afrodita ignorando a la otra diosa -Por lo que deberá pasar por una dura prueba que le servirá de castigo-

-Está bien...- se resignó Percy -¿Cuál es la búsqueda y/o misión?-

Atrás de él, muchos hijos de Hermes (Y Hermes) chocaron sus palmas con sus frentes

-Nunca adivines el castigo- murmuro el dios entre dientes, Percy se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

-Un minuto- dijo una voz que Percy amaba más que en todo el mundo, Annabeth Chase, su novia, dio un paso al frente para que se le note -¿No se puede demostrar que fue un accidente?-

-No- fue lo único que dijo la diosa antes de centrarse por completo en Percy -Percy Jackson- dijo con voz imperiosa -Por haber profanado mi aspecto y a causa de tu voluntad de arreglarlo, tu castigo es el siguiente-

-tendrás plazo para cumplirlo antes del treinta de mayo del próximo año o las consecuencias serán terribles-

Percy trago saliva ¿Qué tan mala tenía que ser su vida para que las moiras estén felices?

"Cálmate" se dijo a sí mismo "Acabemos con esto rápido tenemos poco más de medio año ¿Qué tan duro puede ser?"

Se arrepintió de haber pensado eso

-Tu castigo...- empezó Afrodita

-¡DILO YA!- Gritaron varios dioses y algunos campistas perdiendo la paciencia

-Que pesados- reclamo la diosa antes de sentarse más relajadamente en su trono -Está bien-

-Percy Jackson, tu castigo consiste en que deberás tener relaciones sexuales con doce chicas distintas del campamento antes de que venza el plazo-

Silencio sepulcral... Cualquiera que hubiese estado ahí hubiese concordado que la sangre de Percy se había ido de paseo, ya que el mestizo estaba pálido como la cera

-¿A ESO LLAMAS CASTIGO?- Gritaron varios dioses mayores

-Yo tomo el castigo por el- grito Poseidón

-No, yo lo hare- dijo Hermes

-No, lo hare yo- gritó para sorpresa de algunos y obviedad de otros, Zeus.

-CALLENSE USTEDES- Exclamo con fuerza Afrodita antes de aclararse la garganta y proseguir, pero un grito la detuvo

-ESPERA UN MINUTO- Grito Atenea para alivio de Percy y su hija antes de correr en dirección a Afrodita y susurrarle algo al oído

-Tu si eres malvada querida- dijo la diosa del amor con una sonrisa que no le dio buena espina a nadie -hay más- dijo la diosa -Como restricción, por idea de mi amiguis, Annabeth Chase no cuenta para cumplir el trato, es más, no puedes tocarla o se considerara que fallaste-

-¿QUE?- Gritaron ambos semidioses antes de que la chica mire a su madre, quien sonreía orgullosa de sí misma

-Eso es maldad y lo demás son tonterías- le susurro Apolo a Hermes.

-Y nosotros creímos que Cronos era malo- dijo su amigo temblando ante el destino del semidiós

-Ahora para arreglar detallitos menores-dijo mientras su bolso aparecía en sus manos, lo abrió y retiro un rollo de pergamino bastante grueso -Poseidón, evitaras enviar cualquier ayuda a tu hijo de ningún tipo, o esto- Dijo mostrando el rollo con algo escrito en sus manos -Terminara en manos de tu querida esposa para que veas el sofá como una opción de cama permanente-

Poseidón palideció, él pensaba enviar a unas cuantas ninfas para que hagan que su hijo cumpla lo establecido (así sea por la fuerza) y quitarle de encima todo esto, pero al parecer, Percy estaba solo.

-Está bien- dijo mandándole una mirada de disculpas a su hijo

-Júralo por el estigio- replico Afrodita, Poseidón suspiro resignado y lo juro, para pesar de Percy

-Lo que sigue- dijo guardando el rollo y sacando otro más pequeño -Dionisio- dijo mostrándole el rollo -Permitirás que dos campistas de distinto género pasen la noche juntos en una cabaña o ya sabes dónde terminara esto- dijo, Dionisio simplemente bajo la cabeza

-Lo juro- dijo y un montón de relámpagos marcaron el juramento

-Ahora, Apolo...- siguió antes de ser interrumpida

-¡JA!- Rio el dios del sol -No puedes chantajearme con nada-

-¿A no?- la diosa saco otro rollo, esta vez rosa -¿No querrás que tus hijos vean esto o sí?-

Apolo por primera vez en la historia se apagó un poco -¿Qué quieres?- dijo resignándose

-Quiero que liberes a tu oráculo de su juramento de virginidad-

-¿QUE?- Grito Apolo

-¿QUE?- Preguntaron Percy y algunos campistas de Apolo

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito Annabeth

-¡SI!- Se escuchó a lo lejos, algunos campistas se miraron confusos, al fin y al cabo, Rachel no estaba ahí.

-Júralo o si no...- Amenazo la diosa

-Lo juro- dijo el dios bajando la cabeza

-Perfecto... Ahora un último detallito- se volvió hacia el rey de los dioses que palideció

-No me puedes ordenar nada- dijo temblando ligeramente para sorpresa de sus hermanos, Afrodita saco un rollo increíblemente grande de su bolso

-Y el resto está oculto en mi templo- dijo

-Solo dime que quieres mujer- dijo mientras Hera temblaba furiosa

-Que liberes a Artemisa y por ende a sus cazadoras de su juramento-

-UN MINUTO- grito la mencionada antes de mirar a Afrodita -¿Y a ti que te hace pensar que mis cazadoras o yo estemos en el campamento?-

Afrodita tosió algo parecido a "Orión" haciendo que las cazadoras ahogasen un grito

-Perra en tacones- susurro levemente Thalía solamente siendo oída por sus compañeras quienes asintieron de acuerdo

Artemisa gruño antes de regresar a su trono, si las miradas matasen, Afrodita hubiese volado en pedazos

-¿Y bien Zeus?- dijo, el dios de los cielos suspiro resignado

-Está bien- se aclaró la garganta -Artemisa, con mi poder como rey de los dioses, te libero a ti y a tus cazadoras de su juramento de virginidad eterna-

Un pequeño brillo cubrió a la diosa de la caza y a sus seguidoras por unos segundos antes de disiparse

-Ahora tus chicas tendrán un bonito tiempo en el campamento- dijo la diosa del amor sonriente

-Disculpe- dijo una voz, los campistas se abrieron paso para revelar a Jason Grace, Ex pretor romano

-Señora Venus, con todo respeto, casi todas las chicas del campamento tienen novio, y dudo que alguna quiera engañarlo para acostarse con Percy-

-Además de que lo mataríamos- se escuchó entre la multitud levantando sonidos de aprobación por parte de los campistas

-Además- Prosiguió Jason -Percy es extremadamente leal, no engañaría a Annabeth así su vida dependa de ello- Annabeth y Percy asintieron apoyando a su amigo romano, Afrodita pareció pensarlo

-Ese es un pequeño detalle- dijo la diosa, al ver que Percy asentía más seguro de sí mismo sonrió -Por suerte se puede arreglar-

Chasqueo los dedos y Percy escucho un grito atrás de él, al girar, descubrió que no solo Jason, si no todos los chicos del campamento se habían desmayado

-Jason!- exclamo Piper corriendo hacia su novio

-Frank- Hazel agitaba, intentando inútilmente, de despertar a su novio

-Leo, despierta- pidió Calipso, quien había sido liberada por fin, al tratar de usar sus poderes para despertarlo sin resultado alguno

Igualmente, todas las chicas de ambos campamentos trataban de cargar a sus novios que habían caído inconscientes, las que no tenían, les daban una que otra patadita a aquellos sin compañía, esperando que reaccionaran

-EPA!- Grito Hermes -¿Porque te las agarras con nuestros hijos?-

Todos los dioses empezaron a protestar reclamando lo mismo, Afrodita solamente llevo la mano a su bolso y se callaron

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver- dijo Percy, no quería que sus amigos salgan heridos por su culpa

-O cumples el castigo o ellos pagan, elige- dijo la diosa, ni siquiera la mirada furiosa de su hija la hizo cambiar de opinión -Si no cumples, supongo que tus amigos despertaran encontrándose muy atractivos entre si-

Percy perdió el color por segunda vez en la noche -¿Puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Piper con un tono que esperaba lo contrario

-Soy la diosa del amor, CLARO que puedo- señalo la diosa, sin inmutarse por su hija.

-¿No puedo ir al Tártaro a buscar algo?- pregunto Percy

-No, recuerda, antes del treinta de mayo- la diosa cerro los ojos y todos los campistas desaparecieron, Afrodita simplemente se levantó, y se marchó de ahí.

-Perra- fue lo único que logro articular Artemisa antes de desaparecer para ver cómo estaban sus cazadoras

oOo

Percy abrió los ojos solo para ver a todas sus compañeras del campamento mirándolo, algunas con expectativa, otras con algo cercano a miedo, y las hijas de afrodita, excepto Piper, con algo de lujuria en la mirada.

-No es por ser descortés pero ¿Que diantres hago aquí?- pregunto Reyna, la actual pretor del campamento romano, Hazel también estaba ahí tratando de no ceder bajo el peso de un inconsciente Frank Zhang.

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Percy mientras a paso zombi y esquivando a todo el mundo hasta que llego a su cabaña y se recostó en su cama

"¿Qué demonios hare ahora?" pensó desesperado "Necesito ayuda"

oOo

Deméter se retiró junto a muchos otros dioses de la sala del trono, algunos refunfuñaban, otros se veían furiosos, pero todos tenían un pensamiento en común.

Que Afrodita fracase

Y para eso necesitaban que Percy tenga éxito

Pero al parecer, Percy no era como su padre o sus hermanos, más bien era todo lo contrario, por lo que no iba a lograrlo en el plazo correspondido... A no ser...

Deméter podría no ser muchas cosas, no era una guerrera y tampoco era muy poderosa, pero lo que si era es una madre atenta

Sabia de alguien que podría ayudar a Percy, alguien que pudiese seducir chicas sin llegar a ser un mujeriego, alguien que podría sacar el potencial de seductor que tiene el hijo de Poseidón sin pasar a mayores, conocía a ese alguien por el simple hecho de que muchas de sus hijas habían caído bajo sus encantos en el campamento, ese alguien podría ayudar a Percy.

Solo que está muerto

Pero Deméter no se rendiría tan fácilmente, conseguiría esa ayuda sin importar que.

Al fin y al cabo el hijo del mar le caía bien, y sabía que le caía bien a quien estaba por visitar, su nuero y hermano.

Deméter cruzaba el inframundo como siempre lo hacía cada que iba a visitar a su hija, solo que esta vez, iba por un motivo muy diferente, nada la detuvo hasta que estuvo en la sala del trono de su hermano Hades.

-Otra vez esta- farfullo el dios -¿Que te trae por aquí hermana?-

-Necesito un favor- dijo -Supongo que ya te enteraste de lo que paso hoy ¿Verdad?-

-Estaba preparando los aposentos de mi esposa- dijo Hades, eso explicaría porque no estuvo en la fiesta.

-¿Mama?- se escuchó una voz en la puerta, Deméter se volteó para ver a su hija caminar hacia el trono que tenía en el inframundo -No te esperaba hasta dentro de dos semanas-

-Asuntos importantes querida- dijo la diosa -Ya luego volveré para visitarte-

-Como siempre- farfullo Hades molesto

-Por favor- Bufo Deméter -Cuando mi hija esta aquí yo solo vengo de visita dos veces cada medio año-

-sí, pero cada que vienes te quedas tres meses- reclamo Hades, provocando que la diosa de la agricultura tuviese una idea.

-Entonces- dijo calmadamente sorprendiendo a sus oyentes -si accedes a mi petición, no te visitare de aquí hasta la primavera de dentro de dos años, para que mi hija y tu disfruten de su vida de casados-

Hades levanto una ceja y su semblante se relajó -¿Que deseas entonces?-

-Un alma- pidió Deméter

-Ehm... Mama... ¿para que querrías un alma?- pregunto Perséfone curiosa

Deméter procedió a explicarles lo que había sucedido en la sala del trono, el castigo del hijo de Poseidón y la razón por la cual estaba ahí pidiendo ayuda.

-Tráeme una foto porque no me la creo- dijo Hades, su esposa asintió de acuerdo, en ese momento, como arte de magia, una foto apareció frente a los tres dioses mostrando el estado de Afrodita tras el incidente.

Hades reía como nunca antes mientras guardaba la foto, Deméter se sorprendió, desde que se repartieron los territorios no había escuchado a su hermano reírse de forma tan natural.

-Te ayudare- accedió al fin -¡TÁNATOS!- Llamo con fuerza, al segundo, un ángel de alas negras se apareció con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, lo que indicaba que hasta los dioses menores habían recibido la foto.

-¿Que desea, mi señor?- pregunto

-Trae el alma de...- Hades miro a su hermana -¿De quién?-

Deméter le susurro algo al oído del ángel, este asintió y se fue

-Recuérdame mandar a Perseus a los campos Elíseos cuando le toque- dijo el dios del inframundo a su mujer mientras esperaban, al rato, Tánatos se apareció con alguien del hombro.

-¿Es este Lady Deméter?-

-Justamente- dijo al momento en que se acercaba al alma que la miraba con mezcla de curiosidad y aburrimiento -Necesito tu ayuda... Luke Castellan-

**Y HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO.**

**OIGAN, UNA IDEA ¿Y SI USTEDES ME PROPONEN QUE CHICAS QUIEREN QUE PASEN UNA NOCHE CON PERCY? **

**SOLO DIGO XDDDD**

**OK CUALQUIER COSA, EN UN REVIEW AQUÍ DEBAJO**

**Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Prologo Parte 2: Llega la ayuda

**Hola mundo mundial!  
ok, dije que iba a tratar de subir seguido… y sinceramente, en su momento ni yo me la crei.**

**Pero ahora son ni mas nio menos que 24 paginas, asi que creo que la demora esta mas que compensada (espero)  
el capitulo anterior les dije que si querían podrían dejarme la lista de las chicas que quisieran que conozcan "mejor" a Percy  
y la lista quedo asi (entre paréntesis mis reacciones)**

**Rachel (asi no la nombrasen la iba a poner asi tuviese que dejarme un review a mi mismo, si, se puede)**

**Calipso (Pobre Leo)**

**Piper (Pobre jason)**

**Clarisse (50 sombras de clarisse incoming D: )**

**Hazel (Percy… ¿No esta muy pequeña para ti?)**

**Reyna (es que la chica también quiere!)**

**Thalía (Tranquilas… tengo planes para esto jejeje)**

**Drew (… Esto va a ser divertido XDDDD, excepto para Percy, el pobre no sale vivo de esta XDDD)**

**Katie Gardiner (Sep, Percy no sale de esta vivo)**

**Miranda Gardiner (Deméter no va a estar muy feliz que digamos)**

**Lou Ellen (porque las hijas de los dioses menores también tienen su oportunidad)**

… **(desconocida)**

**Wow, y yo crei que esto iba a tardar un rato… ya casi son doce D: **

**Bueno, espero que les guste, cualquier cosa nos vemos abajo.**

**Diclaimer: PJO no me pertenece, de ser asi, la batalla contra Gea hubiese sido mas larga.**

_**"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro El Monte Olimpo"**_

_-Necesito tu ayuda... Luke Castellan-_

-A ver si entendí- dijo Luke una vez le hubiesen explicado la historia (Además de contarle lo que paso desde su muerte) -Me estás diciendo que Percy se metió en problemas- Deméter asintió -Y que tiene que cumplir algo que consiste en que deje de lado su defecto fatídico para empezar a tener sexo desmedido con doce campistas- Deméter volvió a asentir -¿Y cómo demonios yo voy a poder ayudarlo en esto? ¿No sería mejor que llamen a Teseo o a Hércules? Ellos tienen más experiencia-

-Simple, Heracles es demasiado orgulloso y su rivalidad con los otros semidioses no lo dejarían ayudar a Percy- Deméter recalco -y Teseo es un mujeriego, el punto es ayudar a Percy a conquistar chicas, no a tener un Harem, tú posees una especie de balance, que hace que conquistes chicas sin llegar a mayores-

-Pero me acabas de decir...- Empezó Luke, pero la diosa lo interrumpió

-Puedes ayudar a Percy a conquistar chicas, pero para que Afrodita no note nuestra intervención, el tendrá que hacer el resto solo, su herencia como hijo de Poseidón no solo consiste en dominar el agua, si no también en llamar la atención de las mujeres-

-Lo entiendo- Luke se sentó en el aire, al ser un fantasma, no poseía masa, por lo que la gravedad no le afectaba- Pero estoy muerto ¿Cómo voy a ayudar a Percy si no puedo salir de aquí?-

Hades se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención del semidiós

-Llegamos a un acuerdo y dejare tu alma salir del inframundo regresándote tu cuerpo, así que no tendrás ningún problema para ayudar a Perseo-

Luke parpadeo varias veces

-¿Voy a volver a vivir?-

-Si-

-¿Como un semidiós?-

-Obviamente-

-¿Sabiendo que ellos creen que estoy bien muerto?-

-Deméter se encargara del resto-

-¿Me podrá detectar tu hijo?-

-No-

-¿Puedes volverme a la vida?-

-Si-

-¿Y ayudare a Percy?-

-Si-

-¿A conquistar chicas?-

-Si-

-¿Dos y dos son cuatro?-

-Si-

-¿Eres gay?-

-Si... ¡OYE!- Se enfureció el dios del inframundo mientras Deméter y Tánatos empezaban a reír, el segundo tapándose la boca para que no lo castiguen, Luke empezó a reír también.

-... Está bien, lo hare... Solo una última duda- dijo y antes de que Hades abriera la boca hablo -¿Que gano yo?-

-¿Además de que no te arroje al Tártaro como Zeus sugirió en primer lugar?- dijo Hades ignorando las miradas de Deméter y Perséfone, además del temblor de Luke -Te garantizo que en tu segunda vida, independientemente de si seas un semidiós o no, guiaremos tu camino para que vuelvas a llegar a los campos elíseos-

-Entonces una vez muera de nuevo... ¿Cuándo reencarne tendré ayuda?- Hades asintió.

Luke lo pensó... Parecía una buena oferta, ahora que ya estaba en los elíseos, cuando vuelva a morir regresaría porque no pensaba ser el malo de nuevo, y cuando reencarne tendrá ayuda para volver a los elíseos... Solo que en vez de los elíseos iría a las islas bienaventuradas al ser su tercera vez.

No sé tú, pero si eso no era una ganga, no sabía lo que era, y como hijo de Hermes él sabía reconocer una buena oferta.

-Júralo por el Estigio- señalo Perséfone. Gruñendo, Hades lo juro.

-Entonces, acepto- dijo Luke tendiéndole su mano al dios, Hades estrecho su mano.

-Ahora sácalo de aquí- le dijo a su hermana- nos vemos cuando te mueras de nuevo-

Luke asintió y se giró hacia Deméter.

-Andando- dijo -Tenemos a un semidiós que ayudar-

Y sin más reparos, ambos, semidiós y diosa, salieron del inframundo.

oOo

Percy Jackson se levantó pesadamente de su cama, no sabía que pensar, por un lado quería pensar que todo fue un sueño, una pesadilla producto de su pesada imaginación, pero por algún motivo, sus instintos le decían que si salía, su integridad corría peligro.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse, se cambió y empezó a salir por la puerta, aun no sabía cómo cumplir el castigo de Afrodita, se sentía incapaz de hacerle eso a doce de sus amigas, además de que no podría serle infiel a Annabeth ni en sus peores pesadillas ¿Cómo se metió en esto? No lo sabía, y encima si no cumplía, además de sufrir penurias sin fin, sus amigas perderían a sus novios mientras que ellos empezarían a batear para el otro equipo.

Apenas salió de su cabaña alguien cerró la puerta tras de él, giro bruscamente solo para encontrarse frente a frente con Drew Tanaka mirándolo fijamente, Percy trago saliva, la chica lo miraba con una lujuria incontenible, el hijo del mar se sentía como si fuese un corderito en frente de una loba... Una MUY hambrienta loba.

-Hola Percy- saludo en un susurro que sonaba demasiado sensual para ser casual -Te he visto desde mi cabaña y pensé en darte los buenos días-

Eso si bien sonaba como una buena excusa, no era creíble, quizá por el hecho de que la cabaña diez estaba muy lejos de la tres y de que se veía demasiado bien arreglada como para que esto fuera casual... Era obvio que había planeado esto, Percy trato de decir algo cuando Drew se acercó a él peligrosamente, con una velocidad digna de Arión, la chica se colocó frente al semidiós tirándolo contra la pared bloqueándole la salida, Percy trago saliva, esto era demasiado rápido para él, aunque tenía que admitir algo... Drew era bonita, quizá se maquillaba demasiado para su gusto, al punto en que la frase "De tal palo, tal astilla" se ajustaba a la perfección a la muchacha, pero por la cercanía en la que ella estaba a él, podía ver sus facciones más detalladamente.

Además de notar que la chica se estaba acercando lentamente hacia él, Percy trago saliva con más fuerza, los ojos de la chica, al igual que Piper, cambiaban de color constantemente, por la intensidad por la que lo miraban, se veía que había deseado hacer esto desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y al igual que él, en el fondo estaba nerviosa, si su aliento levemente errático que sentía sobre él era alguna señal. Percy estaba inseguro de como terminaría esto.

Al menos hasta que una daga se clavó hasta la mitad a un lado de sus caras, Drew se apartó de inmediato

-¡Eso me ha rozado la oreja!- exclamo volteándose, Percy miro y observo a una muy furiosa Annabeth Chase acercarse a ellos.

Si bien Percy creía que Annabeth enfadada era bonita, esto obviamente estaba fuera de sus creencias, la chica estaba obviamente iracunda, sus ojos destellaban ira y al parecer la chica se acababa de levantar porque su cabello estaba peor que revoltijo de serpientes.

-Ho-ho-hola an-an-Annabeth- saludo Drew mientras se alejaba lentamente como si estuviera frente a un monstruo peligroso.

-Drew...- dijo Annabeth a modo de saludo mientras se acercaba y tomaba a Percy por el hombro -Gracias por cuidármelo, se te agradece, ahora LARGO-

Drew se fue no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Percy, a diferencia que las veces pasadas, esta no era una mirada lujuriosa, simplemente mostraba decepción, como si estuviese esperando mucho por el momento adecuado y no le agradara el hecho de que los separaran.

-Hey- dijo Annabeth acercándose mas a Percy -tranquilo, ninguna chica estará contigo más de quince segundos si puedo evitarlo-

-Ehh... ¿Qué bien?- dijo el hijo de Poseidón no muy seguro que fuera una buena idea, pero prefirió no refutar, al fin y al cabo, la chica había clavado un cuchillo hasta la mitad en su cabaña.

-Si, al menos...- trato de sacar su cuchilla, pero esta se había atorado -¿Me ayudas?- pregunto a su novio, tardaron un rato en sacarlo, pero el cuchillo se veía en buen estado.

Con paso decidido avanzo hacia el comedor, donde el desayuno estaría sirviéndose, al llegar todas las chicas del campamento lo estaban mirando, Percy se puso nervioso, pero Annabeth lo jalo alzando su cuchilla.

-¡A LA PRIMERA PUTA QUE SE LE ACERCE LE CLAVO ESTO ENTRE LOS OJOS!- la rubia empezó a andar entre las mesas hasta que alguien se levantó.

Piper ando tranquilamente hasta la pareja esperando que su amiga no hubiese perdido todos los tornillos, al fin y al cabo, si quería salvar al resto, Percy tenía que cumplir sí o sí.

-Annabeth- dijo -Odio decirte esto, pero si quieres que Percy y los demás sobrevivan, tendrás que acceder- Annabeth la miro y sonrió.

-Tranquila- dijo -Atenea siempre tiene un plan- se acercó a la mesa mayor, que estaba extrañamente vacía ese día, y se subió a ella.

-Escuchen- dijo llamando la atención de las campistas -de seguro todas saben que MI NOVIO- exclamo resaltando el vínculo que tenía con el chico -Sufrió un injusto castigo a causa de un ligero accidente- las chicas la miraban atentamente -Sin embargo, voy a acceder...- Percy parpadeo confuso, el resto de las chicas miraba a la rubia sin creérselo, Annabeth saco un papel de su bolsillo -En mi mano tengo una lista de chicas que aprobé que serán las únicas que tendrán permiso para acercarse a Percy y ayudarlo a cumplir su condena hasta que esté libre-

-Todas son hermanas tuyas ¿Verdad?- dijo una hija de Némesis en voz alta, todas las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, Annabeth abrió la boca para reclamar, pero una hija de Eris le quito la lista de las manos

-¡TODAS SON HERMANAS SUYAS!- grito... Y ardió Troya.

-¡No es justo!- grito una.

-¡Que se haga un sorteo!- grito otra

Y así sucesivamente se oían gritos por todos lados, algunas habían sacado tridentes y antorchas, Calipso, que estaba sentada junto a Nyssa de la cabaña de Hefesto, se levantó.

-¡ESCUCHEEEEEN!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, todas la miraron

-Si tanto pelean por el tema- se giró hacia el semidiós que estaba en la mesa de Poseidón y lo señalo con el dedo -Que elija el-

-¿Eso te gustaría no?- Dijo Annabeth entrecerrando los ojos -Al fin y al cabo tendrías tu oportunidad-

La titanide rodo los ojos -Yo ya tengo novio, ¿Para qué diantres querría a Percy?- todas la miraron perplejas.

-¿Prefieres a Leo sobre Percy?- Pregunto una campista, Calipso asintió -¿Estás loca?-

-Tengo mis motivos- miro a Percy -Lo siento, eres lindo, pero Leo te deja pequeño en cierto aspecto- dijo señalando a los pantalones del semidiós -Recuerda que tuve que curarte en Ogigia, así que se más de lo que crees-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral... Todas las chicas miraban a Calipso atónitas.

-Demasiada información- dijo Piper, Annabeth solo hizo una pregunta.

-¿Y tú como sabes el tamaño de Leo?- la hija de Atlas se sonrojo.

-Ehh..., bueno mis niñas, cuando dos personas se quieren...-

-¡PARA!- exclamo Piper sonrojada hasta el pelo -Mucha información, no sigas- la titanide acepto mientras las chicas miraban a Percy desilusionadas.

Annabeth miraba uno a otro hasta que un gesto de Calipso llamo su atención, ella la miro y observo como movía los labios en silencio, el mensaje era claro para la hija de Atenea

_Me debes una._

Annabeth se sintió aliviada, al parecer la chica mintió para calmar las cosas, hecho por el que le estaba muy agradecida.

-Un minuto- dijo una de las hijas de Apolo mirando a Calipso -¿Puedes volver a repetirlo?-

-Percy la tiene chiquita- dijo la chica manteniendo el rostro lo más sereno posible, sabía que al igual que Apolo, sus hijas podían detectar las mentiras con una facilidad asombrosa, todas se la quedaron mirando hasta que...

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Rachel Elizabeth Dare se apareció en el comedor, vestida con sus clásicos janes con agujeros y una blusa con rayas, al parecer se había bañado recién ya que su cabello se veía un poco húmedo -¿Quien se murió?- pregunto al ver a todas las chicas serias.

-Nuestras expectativas- dijo una hija de Apolo mirando al piso, algunas campistas sollozaron, Percy miro a sus pies, con su autoestima destrozada, deseando desaparecer de ahí.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la oráculo -¿De qué demonios hablan?-

Annabeth miro hacia las hijas de Apolo -¿No le contaron?-

Todas miraron en distintas direcciones, hasta que Piper se acercó.

-Veras Rachel...- dijo -Lo que ocurre es...- no pudo terminar porque Annabeth, moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo se puso detrás de ella y le tapó la boca.

-Percy tiene que tener sexo con doce chicas y Afrodita convenció a Apolo para que anulase tu juramento de virginidad- dijo Calipso tan rápido que a Annabeth no le dio tiempo de soltar a Piper. Rachel empezó a alternar su vista entre la hija de Atenea y el condenado.

-¿Y cómo es que ustedes dos no están en su cabaña...? Espera, ¿Dijiste doce?- pregunto la oráculo incrédula, Piper se soltó de Annabeth y suspiro, antes de contarle a la oráculo todo lo sucedido el día anterior y la restricción del castigo, para cuando termino, Rachel estaba mirando a Annabeth con algo parecido a una mezcla entre pena e incomodidad

-Como sea- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza -¿Cómo arreglamos este asunto?-

Algunas chicas empezaron a dar sus ideas pero la oráculo alzo la mano.

-Primero antes que nada- dijo antes de señalar al hijo del mar -Tu será mejor que regreses a tu cabaña y le comentes a tu mama de esto, al fin y al cabo, dudo que vayas a irte a casa y cumplir tu misión a última hora-

Percy solo miraba a la multitud de chicas antes de levantarse y salir de ahí en dirección a su cabaña esperando que la cosa no empeore, porque la cosa tenia para empeorar mucho ya que las chicas eran complicadas, por una vez en su vida, deseaba tener a un chico al costado.

Si tan solo Nico se enterara...

Un minuto... Durante su sentencia había notado algo, o más bien no había notado a alguien...

-¿Dónde demonios esta Nico?-

oOo

-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Qué bien se siente la luz del sol en la cara!- exclamaba un joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años, de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate, a su lado, una adolescente de la misma edad, mismas características, y una agradable delantera bufaba molesta.

-No te emociones tanto, Castellan, no te vuelvas a morir- el adolescente la observo antes de sacarle la lengua.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?- dijo la diosa antes de que Luke pusiera un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándola.

-Para empezar- dijo -¿Tú quieres que nos descubran?-

La diosa resoplo antes de apartarse -Obvio que no, Afrodita lo más que probable es que apenas nos descubra te pulverice y declare fallida la misión de Percy-

-Lo que generara una explosión rosa arcoíris en el campamento- dijo Luke -Por lo que deberás aprender a comportarte como una semidiosa-

-¿Y eso significa...?-

-Que todo el tiempo tendrás que aguantar burlas, chistes, comentarios, gestos y demás ridiculeces sin pulverizar a nadie-

-¿Todo el tiempo?- pregunto Deméter, Luke asintió antes de hablar -Al menos estos collares nos cambian de apariencia... Por cierto, ¿De dónde los sacaste?-

Deméter rio -los obtuve de un pequeño favor que me tenía Hécate, reduce mi poder para volverme una semidiosa (Con mucha energía por cierto) y a ti te da como mi bendición, por lo que podrás hacerte pasar por uno de mis hijos sin problemas-

Luke parpadeo -¿Y sacaste estos dos antes de ir al inframundo?-

La diosa de la agricultura se veía muy satisfecha de sí misma al parecer -Efectivamente, ahora solo somos a los ojos del planeta simples y sencillos, además de mortales, semidioses y hasta que nos quitemos estos collares por voluntad propia, no regresaremos a nuestra antigua apariencia- tomo su collar observándolo.

Luke imito el gesto, era un simple collar como el de las cuentas del campamento, un poco más pegada al cuello, de seguro para que no incomode en situaciones complicadas, y de dije tenía una hoja normal de color plateado que vibraba como si desprendiera energía pura (cosa que hacia).

-Se ve que pensante en todo... Incluso en mi edad...- añadió mirándose -¿Qué edad tenemos ahora?-

-Dieciocho- Dijo la diosa sin pensarlo -así que no seas tan maduro y actúa como un adolescente sin ganas de destruir al mundo- Luke se siguió mirando.

-Y pensar que tenía veintitrés cuando morí... Espera... ¡OYE!- Exclamo ante la insinuación de la diosa, esta solo rio y le saco la lengua.

-Muy gracioso plantitas- Deméter enrojeció de ira y levanto la mano, Luke solo movió el dedo índice y formo una palabra con sus labios sin lanzar sonido.

_Semidioses._

Deméter gruño y bajo la mano.

-Recuérdame que si no te clavas un cuchillo esta vez, lo hare yo- dijo antes de caminar hacia la pista.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el resucitado.

-Vamos a tomar un taxi- respondió la diosa sacando un dracma-Al fin y al cabo, no puedo aparecernos de la nada en el campo, nos descubrirían-

Luke choco su palma contra su frente -Y planeabas llamar a las hermanas grises ¿Cierto?- no necesito levantar la mirada, el balbuceo de la diosa fue respuesta suficiente.

-Deméter- prefirió explicar todo -si vamos a llegar como nuevos al campamento, se supone que tenemos que llegar como personas normales, o sea, sin saber nada de la mitología griega, si llegamos en un taxi de las grises, obvio que llamaremos la atención-

-No todos son ignorantes sobre la mitología-

-cierto, pero admitámoslo, en estos últimos tiempos, a la gente le importa un pepino el como nació Arión, o porque Perséfone pasa medio año arriba y medio año abajo, así que tendremos que actuar como si supiéramos lo básico, pero no más de ahí-

-Entiendo- dijo la diosa guardando la moneda en el bolsillo -¿Y cuál es el plan?-

-Iremos en taxi- dijo Luke.

-Pero no me acabas de decir...-

-En un taxi mortal, así que espero que tengas dinero- el semidiós miro hacia un grupo de taxistas estacionados y se dirigió a uno de aspecto raro -Ese parece monstruoso, vamos-

-Espera- Deméter lo tomo de la manga, ambos iban vestidos igual, unos pantalones de color azul y una camiseta verde con un árbol estampado -¿Y si es un monstruo? Mejor vamos con el- dijo señalando a uno que estaba correctamente uniformado, peinado, y parecía limpio, a diferencia del otro que parecía solo haberse cambiado la ropa exterior.

-Ese es un monstruo, está muy correcto, como si quisiera generar confianza- argumento Luke, sin embargo, Deméter simplemente se encamino al taxista.

-Yo te saque, yo decido, andando- dijo siguiendo su camino, Luke suspiro.

-Dioses- dijo siguiendo a su compañera -Espera un te lo dije de mi parte-

-Exagerado- argumento la diosa -ya verás que llegaremos al campamento en un santiamén.

oOo

Rachel tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo, las chicas del campamento estaban como un gallinero, unas hablaban, otras cuchicheaban, y Annabeth estaba a punto de matar (En todo el sentido de la palabra) a la primera chica que trate de colarse lejos para ver a Percy.

Muy amablemente Calipso le explico con lujo de detalles lo que paso en el Olimpo, si bien al inicio le dio risa, le parecía tremendamente injusto que se la tomen con Percy por un accidente, pero bueno, ahora lo importante era que no ocurra una especie de Juegos del Hambre en donde las ultimas doce sobrevivientes se acuesten con el chico.

Suspirando se paró sobre la mesa central y llamo la atención de todas con un silbido.

-Escuchen- dijo alzando ambos brazos ante la multitud, se sentía política (Nota de autor: Voten por Rachel, y habrá Percy y Leo para todas XD) -Sé que todas tienen ideas sobre cómo remediar la situación, sin embargo están obviando un detalle primordial-

-¿Y ese cuál es?- pregunto una de las hermanas de Piper, Drew si mal no recordaba.

-La lealtad de Percy- dijo la pelirroja -Además del hecho de que no hará nada que le forcemos, por lo que tendremos que recurrir al plan Z-

-¿Y ese es?- No sabía que le había hecho a la rubia, pero Annabeth la miraba como si hubiese pateado el cachorro de su abuelita.

-Que Percy elija- dijo Rachel y todas empezaron a reclamar, Piper se levantó a su lado y uso su encanto vocal para calmarlas.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja una vez se hubiese calmado la multitud -Esto lo digo porque el chico no nos buscara a nosotras, si no que tendremos que buscarlo, sin embargo Percy es muy tímido con las chicas por lo que no se acercara y esto no acabara nunca, sin embargo, si lo presionamos será peor, ya que podría perder los nervios y hacer alguna estupidez digna de el- todas la miraban analizando lo que dijo -Yo propongo que actuemos de forma natural cuando lo veamos, que se sienta en confianza y del resto que él, su sentido del deber, y sus hormonas hagan el resto, ¿Me han entendido?-

Hubo un murmullo general de aceptación, al menos el ambiente estaba menos tenso, hasta que se escuchó una voz.

-Excelente plan querida, pero olvidas un detalle- dijo una voz dulce que salía de la nada -La extremadamente celosa novia de Perseus Jackson-

Hubo un sonido como de perfume al ser rociado y al lado de Annabeth apareció Afrodita, vestida como si fuera a tener un picnic.

-¡Mama!- Exclamo Piper -Por favor, acaba con todo esto, fue un accidente- la diosa negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento querida pero cuando una maldición es aplicada, solo se pueden aumentar efectos, no revertirlos a no ser que sea cumplida, lo cual veo que a este paso tomara muuucho tiempo-

-¿Y no hay forma de reducir el castigo?- Pregunto Rachel, la diosa negó.

-Me temo que no, ahora a lo que vine- se giró hacia Annabeth -Querida, en estos momentos eres un estorbo, no lo tomes personal, pero realmente estas ralentizando el proceso- toco la frente de Annabeth con su mano y la rubia se desmayó, Afrodita sonrió complacida.

-Ahora sí, disfruten chicas- dijo y desapareció tan rápido como vino.

-¡Annabeth!- grito Rachel preocupada saltando de la mesa para verificar a su amiga, todas las chicas se movieron, entre Piper y la oráculo la cargaron para llevarla a la enfermería donde estaba el resto de afectados, mientras Calipso trataba de despertarla sin resultado alguno.

-Percy va a destruir el Olimpo cuando se entere- dijo la titanide viendo como todo lo que hacía era inútil.

-Va a destruir a Afrodita, pero si, va a generar un caos- respondió Rachel

-Olvida el caos, Percy va a liderar una maldita revolución- Piper sonaba iracunda, lo inquietante era que la mirada de algunas campistas apoyaban sus palabras, una hija de Apolo se acercó.

-Chicas- dijo -Hay un problema del que no hemos mencionado-

-¿Y ese es?- pregunto Rachel al momento en que abrían las puertas de la enfermería

-Que no hay espacio- dijo ante la mirada de todas, algunos campistas estaban en camilla, pero algunos, que pocos no eran, estaban en el piso sobre algunas mantas puestas como cama improvisadas.

-Tratare de acomodar a Annabeth- dijo Rachel -Que alguien vaya a avisar a Percy, esto no va a pasar desapercibido, mejor ve tu Piper- dijo rápidamente al ver que varias campistas trataban de salir de ahí apresuradamente -El resto trate de encontrar un lugar donde acomodar a los demás-

oOo

Percy llego a su cabaña y soltó un grito de exasperación, no sabía cómo actuar, en sus años de entrenamiento jamás se había enfrentado a un problema similar, y ahora tendría que pasar el año entero en el campamento

¿Y que había de tener su último año con Annabeth? ¿Y la universidad en nueva Roma? ¿Y la paliza que quedó con Piper y Jason para darle a Leo por no haberles dicho su plan de auto-explotarse para acabar con Gea? ¿Y el hecho de asumir que Nico estaba enamorado de él? (Le tomo dos días entenderlo) ¿Y... Y... Y todo eso? ¿Porque demonios su vida era tan malditamente complicada?

Le había prometido a su madre que volvería para tratar de recuperar los meses perdidos tanto con ella como con la escuela, y gracias a la diosa "Del amor" ahora tendría que "Hacer el amor" con sus compañeras de campamento ¡POR UN JODIDO ACCIDENTE! ¿QUE NO EXISTIAN ABOGADOS EN EL OLIMPO? Porque de verdad estaba deseando poner una maldita demanda (como sea que se haga eso).

Se paró frente a la fuente donde debido a la luz que se filtraba había un arcoíris, además de que en la fuente habían un montoncito de dracmas de oro, tomo una con la mano y rezo:

-Iris, Fletcy, la que este atendiendo, muéstrenme a Sally Jackson- arrojo la moneda y el arcoíris se la trago.

Pasaron unos segundos y la imagen mostro una cocina en un departamento, en él se podía apreciar a una mujer que a pesar de los años se mantenía tan joven y radiante como el primer día.

-Mama- llamo Percy, la mujer volteo y sonrió.

-¡Percy! Hijo, que alegría verte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has comido bien?- dijo mientras Percy no pudo evitar una sonrisa, su mama causaba ese efecto en el

-Si mama solo que...- Suspiro y el rostro de Sally pasó de alegría a preocupación -Sera mejor que llames a Paul, esto se los tengo que decir a los dos-

Tomo diez segundos en lo que Sally salía de la imagen y regresaba con el padrastro de Percy, quien también se veía preocupado

-Ya estamos Percy, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Sally sonaba realmente preocupada, Percy tomo aire y empezó.

-¿Recuerdan la fiesta que se hizo en el Olimpo?- Ambos asintieron -Pues resulta que al ir por bebidas para Annabeth y para mí, ocurrió un problema e hice enfadar a una diosa... Y ahora tendré que quedarme el año entero-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-¿Y tu padre no hizo nada?- la voz de Sally indicaba que quería ir al Olimpo y darle a Poseidón el regaño de su vida por no evitar que su hijo salga con un castigo.

-Lo intento pero lo tenían contra las cuerdas- dijo Percy pesadamente, su madre lo miro preocupada

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer?- Pregunto Paul, Percy trago saliva antes de respirar profundamente.

-Tengoquetenerrelacionescondocechicasdelcampamento-

-¿Qué?-

-Que tengo que tener sexo con doce chicas del campamento- Percy espero la bomba con los ojos cerrados, cuando no pasó nada, los abrió encontrando a Paul mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y mi mama?- pregunto.

-Creo que fue a destruir el Olimpo- dijo, de ahí solo giro la cabeza -Ah, no, solo fue a lavarse la cara-

Unos segundos pasaron y Sally regreso tratando de mantenerse serena.

-Ahora si Percy, creo que escuche mal ¿Me repites que tienes que hacer?-

-Mama, no escuchaste mal, tengo que hacer eso- Percy estaba preparado para todo, excepto para ver a su madre con un tic en el ojo.

-¿mama?-

-Hay me da...-

-¿Qué?-

-Hay me da...-

-¿Cariño?- pregunto Paul

-Hay me dio...- Sally pareció tropezar y caerse, suerte que Paul la sujetó rápido

-MAMA- Percy se levantó preocupado, no quería que le pasar algo a su madre

-Tranquilo- Sally respondió desde los brazos de su esposo -Solo que... Que... Que... ¡Eres muy joven para hacer eso!-

-Tiene casi dieciocho años- respondió Paul ganándose una mirada asesina de los Jackson -Eh... Sally, linda, mejor ve a descansar, tratare de darle un consejo o dos-

-Más te vale que sean consejos buenos- Dijo Sally antes de salir de pantalla, Paul suspiro antes de dirigirse a Percy

-Bueno, ahora si te metiste en una buena-

-No me digas- respondió Percy sarcásticamente.

-Pero ahora pasando a lo serio. Primero, protégete, no sé si los griegos conozcan los preservativos, pero esa no es excusa para dejar a una chica embarazada. Segundo, ve despacio, por lo que me contaste del campamento entonces es muy probable que muchas de ellas sean vírgenes todavía, así que mantente tranquilo para que ellas también disfruten la experiencia, y tercero...- Paul respiro y miro arriba como encomendándose al cielo antes de volver a mirar a Percy y levantar los dos pulgares -¡DIVIERTETE!-

-¡PAUL!- se escuchó por partida doble mientras el mensaje se disipaba.

Percy gruño ¿El día podía ponerse peor?

La respuesta llego junto con Piper, quien no traía buenas noticias.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Percy al ver el estado de su novia, Rachel la había puesto entre Jason y Leo, quienes estaban recostados uno muy pegado a la pared y otro muy pegado a la camilla en la que estaba Will.

-Esto es lo que ocurre- dijo la oráculo mientras el semidiós se agachaba para acariciar la mejilla de su novia -No sé dónde los vamos a poner ahora-

-Pónganlos en mi cabaña- dijo Percy, la chica lo miro.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, Esto es mi culpa, y soy su único ocupante, al menos déjenme moverlos ahí-

Tardaron cerca de media hora a moverlos a todos, Percy llevo a Annabeth el mismo, una vez movilizados todos, se retiró hacia el pino de Thalia para pensar a solas.

Al menos eso quería hasta que vio a...

oOo

-Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio- decía Deméter mientras corría despavorida.

-Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije- grito Luke mientras corría con la diosa pisándole los talones, de cuando en cuando giraba la cabeza solo para corroborar que el ciclope que era el taxista bueno no se había dado por vencido en cuanto a seguirles.

-Maldita sea sigue ahí, ¡Corre!-

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- dijo la diosa aumentando la velocidad.

Al inicio el taxista había parecido buena gente, al menos hasta que se detuvo en medio de la carretera y salió del auto para transformarse, si no fuese por las acciones de Luke, habrían sido puré de semidiós.

-¿Cómo lo matamos?- pregunto la diosa.

-¡Necesito un arma!- grito Luke -Dime que al menos trajiste una-

-Eh...- Deméter se veía nerviosa -No creí que nos encontraríamos con un monstruo-

-¿De verdad creíste que íbamos a estar a salvo?- Pregunto Luke incrédulo, la diosa seguía nerviosa -Estamos jodidos, genial, no llevo ni un día vivo y me van a matar de nuevo-

-Míralo del lado positivo, quizá por protegerme te ganes los elíseos otra vez- trato de animarlo Deméter, si las miradas matasen, el ciclope habría visto como la diosa vuela en pedazos.

-¡SOLO CORRE! Ya estamos cerca- grito Luke mientras empezaba a ver la entrada al campamento junto al pino de Thalia.

-No necesitaría comernos si comiese más cereales- jadeo Deméter apurando el paso, Luke mentalmente deseo que un cereal la haga tropezar, no sería gracioso, pero al menos la ironía le quitaría el gusto un tiempo.

"Ya casi" pensó el semidiós mientras veía la entrada cada vez más cerca, junto al árbol había alguien que al parecer acababa de llegar.

-¡Ayuda!- pido su compañera mientras la figura volteaba, Luke la reconoció, era...

-¡Cazadoras listas!- Grito Thalia mientras sacaba su arco y tensaba una flecha, al instante aparecieron un montón de chicas con sus arcos listos, no las había visto porque estaban sentadas -¡Fuego!- ordeno Thalia y una lluvia de flechas trazaron un arco sobre sus cabezas antes de caer sobre el ciclope, Luke volteo solo para ver como el monstruo había parado justo a tiempo para esquivar las flechas.

"mierda" pensó el semidiós mientras Deméter se adelantaba, atrás suyo escucho una voz.

-¡Ayúdalo!- Escucho unos pasos atrás de él y logro ver una figura que sacaba un bolígrafo que se transformó en una espada.

Percy salto y logro hacerle un corte en el brazo, Luke observaba asombrado el como el chico al que le había enseñado a usar una espada hace tanto tiempo se encargaba del monstruo hasta que recordó que podría necesitar ayuda.

-Necesito un arma- dijo y comenzó a observar entre la gente a ver si podía sacar algo útil, al menos hasta que escucho un grito y vio como el monstruo había derribado a Percy haciendo que la espada caiga cerca de él.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

Luke corrió y tomo la espada dirigiéndose al ciclope, realizando un corte en su brazo justo a tiempo para que Percy se moviera, lo malo era que el monstruo seguía poniendo su atención en el hijo de Poseidón quien estaba desarmado.

Las cazadoras lanzaron otra andada de flechas pero al parecer este ciclope era listo, porque solo tuvo que moverse para esquivarlas, necesitaban inmovilizarlo.

Espera... ¿Los hijos de Deméter no podían invocar plantas y cosas por el estilo? Luke tenía una idea

Golpeo con su mano el piso y grito -¡Plantas!-

El ciclope y todos se lo quedaron mirando, Thalia tenía una cara que decía perfectamente "¿Es en serio?" Luke solo deseaba que funcionara.

Respondiendo a sus deseos, un grupo de lianas salieron de la tierra rodeando al ciclope atándolo, de inmediato Luke sintió una presión en la boca del estómago mientras sus brazos tiraban en dirección al monstruo, usando sus brazos para mantener la fuerza, como si tirara de cuerdas invisibles.

-¡MATENLO AHORA!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, una andada de flechas se clavaron en la cabeza del monstruo y este se deshizo en polvo dorado.

Luke cayo agotado al suelo, Deméter se le acerco corriendo.

-Luke ¿Porque hiciste eso?- No sonaba preocupada, sino más bien demandante, Thalia y Percy se acercaron.

-¿Luke?- pregunto la hija de Zeus -¿Te llamas Luke?-

-Thalia...- dijo Percy tomándola del hombro -No te puedes desquitar con cada Luke que veas, recuerda lo que paso esa vez en el centro comercial-

-Se lo merecía- replico la chica -Trato de coquetear conmigo-

-Y ni hablar de la vez en la que con los demás vimos Star wars...-

-Se merecía ese corte en la mano-

-Ehh...- Interrumpió Deméter incomoda -Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero mi... Hermano necesita descansar-

-¿Son hermanos?- Pregunto Percy, Luke asintió.

-Mi nombre, como mi hermanita dijo, es Luke y ella es... Demi-

-¿Demi?- preguntaron los dos mestizos, Deméter le lanzo una mirada a Luke que decía "Hablaremos luego" antes de hablar.

-Sí, mi nombre es Demi-

-¿Demi y Luke que?- Pregunto Thalia. Antes de que Luke pueda pensar en un apellido decente Deméter respondió.

-Castilla, Luke Castilla y Demi Castilla-

-Eso suena a apellido español- Dijo Thalia.

-Es que nuestro padre es español...- siguió la diosa de la agricultura.

-Eh... Olé- respondió Luke aun desde el piso tratando de sonar creíble.

-Eh... Bien- dijo la cazadora antes de dirigirse a Percy -llévalos hasta que los reconozcan, y que no se te pegue su comportamiento, esos dos son raros-

-Escuchamos eso- dijo Luke mientras Deméter trataba de calmarse.

-Olé- fue lo único que dijo Thalia antes de irse.

Luke miro a Thalía aguantando las ganas de sonreír, cosa que Deméter notó.

-Como sea- dijo la diosa preocupándose por los gustos de su ahora "Hermano"

-Ehh...- Percy se notaba incomodo -Sera mejor que vayamos, hay mucho que mostrar-

*_Unos minutos más tarde*_

-Déjame ver si entendí- dijo Luke fingiendo inocencia -La razón por la que hay tan poca gente es porque noquearon a más de la mitad del campamento hasta que te acuestes con doce chicas- Percy asintió, si se iban a quedar ahí, mejor que sepan todo de una vez.

-Que cruel destino- dijeron los hermanos a la vez, Percy volvió a asentir bastante apesumbrado.

-Pero... ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? Tu cabaña está llena- Dijo Deméter preocupada, iba a ser difícil ayudar o conversar con Percy si es que estaba rodeado de chicas, El chico iba a responder hasta que una voz le llamo.

-Voy a ver qué ocurre, ustedes vayan al comedor y veremos donde se quedan hasta que los reclamen- dijo el hijo de Poseidón antes de dirigirse a quien lo llamaba, Nissa de la cabaña de Hefesto.

oOo

-Nissa, ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Percy acercándose a la chica.

-Sígueme- dijo ella, y sin pararse a escuchar una respuesta se giró y empezó a caminar hacia su cabaña.

Percy la siguió, no muy seguro de lo que fuera a ocurrir, al llegar vio la cabaña 9 bastante ordenada y con algunos paneles a los lados de una única cama en el centro de todo, cuando Percy los miro, vio que eran paisajes submarinos.

-Nissa... ¿Qué?- dijo el chico anonadado.

-¿Te gusta?- la chica termino de ajustar uno de los paneles y este mostro un arrecife de coral -Calipso y yo estuvimos conversando y ya que vamos a ser las únicas ocupantes de esta cabaña para no estar tan solas decidimos aceptar la idea de Piper de que tú te quedes en esta cabaña mientras mi cuñadita y yo nos vamos a la Barbie cueva- termino con una sonrisa mirando al hijo de Poseidón -Además para "Conocer mejor" a tus afortunadas necesitaras privacidad-

-Gracias- Dijo Percy agradecido y aliviado -¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?-

Nissa lo miro -Bueno, podríamos estrenar la cama-

Percy palideció y se cubrió la entrepierna, Nissa no pudo aguantarlo y se echó a reír.

-Tranquilo tigre, solo bromeo, si quieres agradecérmelo apúrate en traer a mis hermanos de regreso- Empezó a salir del lugar y antes de cruzar la puerta le dijo -No te preocupes por mí, eres lindo, pero no eres mi tipo, ¡adiós!- Salió del lugar y al rato escucho un "¿¡QUE TIENEN TODOS CON EL "NO SOY SU TIPO"!?" No le presto mucha importancia y siguió con su camino.

oOo

Luke estaba sorprendido, aun le costaba creer que los semidioses por fin fueran reconocidos como se deben, no más indeterminados en las cabañas.

Y todo gracias a Percy.

Se preguntó que habría pasado si no se hubiese unido a Cronos en primer lugar ¿Aun habría doce cabañas? ¿Lo reconocerían también a él? ¿Habría tenido el final feliz que tanto deseo?

"Concéntrate" se dijo, tenían que empezar a planificar, y aun no estaban reconocidos oficialmente.

Con paso seguro se acercó a su compañera de misión.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? Aun nos tienes que reconocer- le dijo en voz baja, no quería que algún metiche escuchara algo y despertara el pánico.

-Primero ganarnos la confianza de Percy, por ahora, antes de seleccionar chicas para el- dijo la diosa, igual en voz baja -Además ¿Qué clase de nombre es Demi?-

Luke gruño -Al menos te conseguí un nombre, tu ni siquiera inventaste uno ¿Y porque en el nombre de Hermes nos pusiste de apellido Castilla? ¿Se te hizo difícil explicar que me sacaste de entre los muertos?-

Deméter lo miro -¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?-

-Era sarcasmo- Dijo Luke -Va con esto de ser semidiós, ahora necesito que nos reconozcas para ir a ayudar a Percy-

Deméter asintió -Gáname algo de tiempo, necesito que nadie nos note y llamamos la atención-

Efectivamente, todos los miraban, Luke se quedó pensando y llego a una solución.

Si necesitaba llamar la atención, ¿Qué mejor que sacar tu lado de hijo de Hermes?

Sin más reparos fue y se subió a la mesa principal, la cual seguía vacía, haciendo que todos le miraran.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto confiado -¿Que hacen aquí para divertirse?-

-¿Parecemos divertidas?- pregunto una campista, Luke perdió un poco la sonrisa, la habilidad bromista de los hijos de Hermes no le había salido a él, por eso lo escogieron consejero en primer lugar, era muy serio.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, inventarse una historia.

-Bueno- dijo llamando la atención de las chicas -Supongo que no les contare la vez que quede con salsa de tomate-

Todas se lo quedaron mirando, Luke sonrió, ahora... ¿Como seguir?

Decidió improvisar.

-Bueno, una vez estaba en la cocina de mi casa, mi... Padre- empezó a contar, en realidad la historia era de su niñez, su madre había tratado de hacer salsa con fideos y Luke, hambriento, sin querer había volcado la salsa y los fideos listos encima de el (los cual por suerte del destino estaban a temperatura normal) su madre, en plena locura, lo había confundido con un monstruo y golpeado con la escoba por toda la casa mientras gritaba "¡MI LUKE NO ASQUEROSO!"

No era su recuerdo favorito, ni siquiera se lo había contado a Annabeth o a Thalia, más tarde mientras pasaba su vida frente a sus ojos se dio cuenta que en realidad, su madre golpeaba al "monstruo" en un intento de protegerlo, aunque hubiese lastimado a Luke en el proceso.

Pero obviamente no conto la historia al pie de la letra, cambio detalles como que en su necesidad de comer volcó un plato sobre sí mismo y que en vez de su madre fue Demi quien lo agarro con la escoba, haciendo que varias chicas en el comedor rieran.

Cuando la última chica dejo de reír, ocurrieron dos cosas, primero un holograma de hojas, cereales y flores apareció sobre su cabeza y la de Deméter, reclamándolos como hijos de la diosa

Segundo, Percy se apareció con tres personas atrás de él, solo reconoció a la tercera.

El hermano menor de Bianca, quien le había destrozado en los Elíseos.

Nico di Angelo.

_*Hace algunas horas, Campamento Júpiter*_

-A ver- Nico se froto los ojos mientras los miembros femeninos del senado (los demás estaban inconscientes) lo miraban reprobatoriamente por aun tener sueño -¿Percy tiene que engañar a Annabeth?-

-Si Nico- dijo Reyna haciendo una mueca, su "Hermanito menor" como le gustaba llamarlo a veces para molestarlo le resultaba adorable, pero ese no era el momento para tener sueño -Venus castigo a Perseus por profanar su aspecto y ahora él tiene que tener relaciones sexuales con doce chicas para cumplir el castigo. Como garantía, la diosa noqueo a todos los hombres que fueron a la fiesta bajo la amenaza de que dejaran a sus novias si Percy no cumple con su misión- al lado del hijo de hades, Hazel tembló, la idea de que Frank la dejara no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-De ahí me preguntan porque no me gustan las fiestas- murmuro Nico antes de reprimir un bostezo y levantarse -Bien, sinceramente, este habría sido un tema del lado griego, sin embargo, muchos de los nuestros están involucrados- muchas chicas se lo quedaron mirando -Lo que propongo al senado es que manden a un grupo de chicas al campamento mestizo como representantes de este campamento para que se aseguren que la misión sea cumplida-

-¿Todas a favor?- pregunto Reyna, casi todas las manos se alzaron -Bien, ahora solo queda escoger al grupo que ira al campamento...-

oOo

-Entonces... ¿Cómo fue que solo terminamos yendo solo nosotros tres?- Pregunto Reyna mientras el vehículo que los transportaba saltaba debido a un fallo en la pista.

-Q-quizá es porque tenemos más relación con el lado griego y con el involucrado, Pretor- dijo Hazel nerviosa.

-Ya te dije que a solas me puedes llamar Reyna, Hazel- dijo la chica mientras miraba por la ventana tratando de moverse lo menos posible. La razón: Nico di Angelo dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro.

Hazel se removió levemente incomoda, desde que Reyna había "adoptado" a Nico como hermano menor, la pretor insistía en que ella la tratara de forma más personal, al menos durante momentos casuales, sin embargo a Hazel se le hacia difícil.

Decidió ver a su hermano recordando por qué se fue al campamento Júpiter , enterarse que en realidad Will era bisexual se podía tolerar, lo que en realidad la fastidio, fue el hecho de que el hijo de Apolo no se diera cuenta de lo que su hermano sentía por él. Hecho que hacía que a Hazel le dieran ganas de salir a cazar hijos del sol griegos.

Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que gracias a eso, Nico estaba pasando unos días en el campamento Júpiter por lo que no había ido a la fiesta. Y ahora ellos tres se dirigían a la boca del lobo.

Un monto de preguntas se agrupó en su cabeza. ¿Y si Percy intenta algo con sus amigas? ¿Intentaría algo con Piper? No creía que fuese a hacerle eso a Jason. ¿Con Calipso? No, la chica le había dejado muy en claro que ya no sentía nada por él, pese a la leve paranoia de Annabeth ¿Con la oráculo? Lo dudaba seriamente, Apolo lo mataría. ¿Reyna? No lo creía, la Pretor no se entregaría tan fácilmente, así haya sido la primera en ofrecerse, o la que mejor ropa llevara en su maleta, o la que más se hubiese arreglado para el viaje, ella no diría el "si" sin una buena proposición. ¿Entonces quien...?

Un escalofrió la recorrió y le causo ganas de bajarse y regresar al campamento Júpiter ¿Y si Percy intentaba algo...Con ELLA?.

Hazel trago saliva. Percy no intentaría nada con ella ¿Verdad? Así ella sea bonita, agradable y, según Frank, una de las chicas más valientes que había conocido, Percy Jackson no intentaría nada con ella ¿Cierto?

"Bueno" Pensó Hazel decidida "Si intenta algo conmigo, lo detendré a toda costa"

Porque la niebla también podría servir contra quienes quieren acostarse contigo.

_*Tiempo presente*_

-Y así terminamos aquí- dijo Hazel relatando lo que había ocurrido en el campamento Júpiter. En ese momento, Nico bostezo

-Mejor vete a dormir- le dijo Reyna al hijo de Hades. Este se levantó y se fue a su cabaña.

-Bueno- Dijo Rachel quien había llegado durante la historia -Entonces la cosa queda así, Nissa y Calipso se quedaran en la cabaña diez por ahora, Percy debido a la sobrepoblación de su cabaña se quedara en la nueve, y tenemos hasta el 30 de mayo para cumplir con el castigo, ¿Todos a favor?- Todos asintieron mientras Nico di Angelo salía para irse a dormir

La única razón por la que Nico tenia sueño era simple. Se había quedado hasta las cinco de la mañana jugando videojuegos y a las seis tuvo que levantarse para la reunión del senado y ahora eso le estaba pasando factura.

Con paso lento entro a su cabaña pensando en formas de evitar que Percy se acostara con Hazel. No le preocupaba Reyna. Una sola mirada a su equipaje bastaría para saber que la Pretor saltaría a la más mínima insinuación.

Todo esto parecía propaganda "Pasa una noche con Percy Jackson. Vacantes limitadas". Una chica tendría que estar muy enamorada de su novio o ser lesbiana para rechazar esa oferta.

Normalmente el estaría en la fila de no ser por tres temas

Uno: No quería pasar una noche de "Esa" forma. No se sentía listo

Dos: Ya había superado a Percy.

Y tres: No era una chica.

Así que prácticamente estaba ahí de vacaciones.

-Tanto para que al final no tuviera nada que hacer- dijo en voz alta mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro cariño- dijo una voz, Nico se levantó de su cama y tomo su espada.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- pregunto reprimiendo un bostezo.

-No me reconoce ¡Qué lindo!- dijo la voz antes de que se materializara alguien frente a él. Nico bajo su espada.

-¿Afrodita?- pregunto perplejo mientras la diosa se paraba ante él. Sus ojos cambiaban de color como los de Piper pero no tenían ese mismo brillo amable que tenía la semidiosa. Más bien, veía a Nico como de un juguete se tratase.

-Tranquilo joven- dijo tratando de parecer importante -Vengo a resolver todos tus problemas-

-¿vas a darme un grupo de escobas que limpien la cabaña por mí?- pregunto el semidiós perplejo. Afrodita rodo los ojos.

-No- dijo de forma cortante -Vengo a darte la noche de tus sueños-

-¿Me enviaras a donde se graban los vengadores?- dijo Nico. Afrodita golpeo su palma contra su frente.

-Mejor dejo de darte pistas- fue lo que dijo antes de chasquear los dedos.

Lo que Nico vio después fue todo rosa mientras su cuerpo se retorcía.

oOo

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Fue lo que se escuchó en el comedor. Hazel y Reyna palidecieron de golpe.

-¡Nico!- gritaron ambas al tiempo en que todos los campistas presentes en el comedor salieron corriendo en dirección a la cabaña de Hades.

Luke, quien corría con el resto, se percató que los demás estaban desarmados. Si de verdad Di Angelo corría peligro, solo Percy podría enfrentar lo que fuera que había causado el grito.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia algunas de las campistas.

-¿Que esperan? Si de verdad está en peligro traigan algunas armas o algo- las chicas, aparentemente campistas de Apolo, cambiaron de dirección hacia la armería mientras Luke seguía corriendo, con la esperanza de que no hubiera pasado nada grave.

Percy se dirigió a la cabaña 13 de inmediato, temía que algo se hubiera colado al campamento y hubiese atacado a Nico.

Con toda la multitud que le seguía, mientras él seguía a Reyna y Hazel, llegaron a la cabaña de Hades.

-Abre la puerta Hazel- pidió Percy tratando de recuperar el aliento, a lo lejos, vio a unas hijas de Apolo llegar con unos arcos, eso lo alegro, si había un monstruo, mejor atacar a distancia.

Hazel abrió la puerta y todos contuvieron la respiración de golpe, un humo rosa salía desde adentro mientras se veía una figura caminar hacia el exterior cojeando, como si estuviera agotada y agitada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nico?- pregunto Reyna alzando su espada, al parecer había venido armada. Una voz respondió.

-¿Re- Reyna?- era Nico, al parecer, pero sonaba... Diferente. Como si hubiera aspirado helio y se estuviese pasando el efecto. Nico tosió a causa del humo y salió a la luz -Me siento raro- dijo.

Y todos los presentes palidecieron de golpe.

-¿Nico? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto Reyna impactada por lo que veía. Hazel tapaba su boca con las manos. Percy empezaba a pensar que, quien sea que lo haya puesto en esta situación, debería estarse divirtiendo jodiendo su vida (Nota: Pa' que te digo que no si sí XD).

-Claro que soy yo- respondió ¿Nico? -Por algún motivo Afrodita apareció en mi cabaña, chasqueo los dedos y apareció todo ese humo y me empecé a sentir raro, por eso grite- dijo terminando de salir del humo.

A Percy se le cayó el alma a los pies. La mención de la diosa solo lo hacía más real.

-¿Te has visto?- fue lo que dijo. Nico lo miro mal.

-Claro que no, no podía ver con ese maldito humo rosa- dijo el... Hijo de Hades.

Hazel, con ayuda de algunas hijas de Hécate conjuraron un espejo de cuerpo completo. Antes de que Nico diera un paso, Reyna puso la mano en su hombro.

-Lo que vas a ver puede ser chocante-dijo con una calma -Así que trata de controlarte-

Nico asintió, perplejo, y se puso al frente del espejo.

-¡...!- Nico abrió su boca antes de cerrarla puso sus manos en su pecho, donde notaba dos bultos del tamaño de su manos. Puso sus manos en su cintura, que se había afinado dándole una figura de reloj de arena que muchas matarían por tener. Incluso se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, notando efectivamente, que ahí faltaba "algo".

Afrodita había transformado a Nico di Angelo en una chica.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se alejaba del espejo. Parecía desesperado... Desesperada.

-Nico, cálmate- dijo Hazel pero Nico seguía gritando. Los demás habían alcanzado a cubrirse los oídos, pero Nico seguía gritando como si estuviera bajo tortura. Reyna se dirigió hacia él, Percy pensaba que le iba a golpear, pero en vez de eso solo la tomo de la cara.

-Me dijiste que te calmarías- fue lo que le dijo. Inmediatamente, Nico dejo de gritar.

-¿Porque siempre haces eso?- pregunto.

-Porque nunca me haces caso- dijo la pretor sonriendo. Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca.

-NOW KISS!- Grito una chica entre el público. Ambas se separaron buscando a la responsable mientras Percy se iba lentamente. Deméter, notando esto, le dio un codazo a Luke y señalo al semidiós. Luke asintió con la cabeza y ambos lo siguieron en la muchedumbre.

En la cabaña nueve, Percy sentía que tenía el mundo encima (de nuevo). La maldición de Afrodita empezaba a presionarlo demasiado. Apenas llego, lo único que hizo fue hundir la cabeza en su almohada y gritar hasta cansarse. Luego, se mantuvo dando vueltas rodando en el colchón maldiciendo su suerte.

-Quizá destruir el Olimpo no suene tan mal- pensó desesperado sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Te lo digo por experiencia, es más complicado de lo que parece- dijo una voz que a Percy le pareció familiar.

-Además, yo que tu controlo esas ansias asesinas antes de que mi hermano menor te pulverice con sus rayos- dijo otra voz. Percy se sentó en su cama y vio a las dos personas que llegaron esta mañana.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?- dijo, al parecer Thalia tenía razón, esos dos eran raros.

-Te dije que no nos iba a reconocer- dijo el chico, Luke, si no se equivocaba.

-Y yo esperaba que lo hiciera- suspiro la otra chica, Demi si mal no recordaba.

-Una vez más ¿De qué demonios hablan?- pregunto el hijo de Poseidón perplejo.

Ambos se miraron antes de asentir.

-¿A la misma vez?- pregunto Luke.

-Hazlo tú, a mí me pueden detectar fácilmente- le dijo su hermana. Percy se levantó totalmente metiendo la mano en el bolsillo por si las dudas mientras Luke se desabrochaba el collar que tenía.

Una luz lleno la cabaña. Percy cerró los ojos mientras destapaba a contracorriente listo para atacar.

-Yo que tu bajaría eso- le dijo una voz. Una voz que no había escuchado en bastante tiempo. Con cuidado, Percy abrió los ojos para ver a quien menos esperaba encontrarse.

Un joven lo miraba, tenía el cabello color arena, alto y musculoso, sus ojos eran azules, e increíblemente tenía la misma sonrisa amable que Percy recordaba de sus doce años.

-¿Luke?- pregunto impactado -¿Luke Castellan?-

Luke rio y Percy noto que aún tenía su cicatriz, solo que ya no le daba un aspecto demoniaco.

-El mismo- dijo -Vine a ayudarte, y traje a una amiga- señalo a Demi.

-Más respeto Castellan- Demi se giró hacia Percy -Jackson, hemos venido a ayudarte-

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto Percy. Luke rio mientras Demi resoplaba.

-¿El nombre no te dice nada?-

-¿Demi Castilla? No, además- Percy miro a Luke -¿Porque demonios usaste tú mismo nombre? ¿Tan difícil te era pensar en algo más decente?-

Luke miro a Demi.

-Te dije que era una mala combinación- dijo Demi resoplo.

-No teníamos mucho tiempo. Como sea, hemos venido a ayudarte Percy Jackson-

-¿Silena?- Pregunto Percy.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la chica mientras su compañero trataba de no reír.

-Es que si Luke volvió para ayudarme, dudo que volviera solo, así que trato de adivinar quién eres-

-No soy una hija de "A" Jackson-

-mmmm ¿Zoe?-

-No-

-¿Bianca?-

-No-

-¿Phoebe?-

-No-

-¿Charles transformado en mujer?-

-Qué cara... NO!- Termino gritando Demi mientras Luke reía a rienda suelta apoyado en una pared. Demi gruño, furiosa -Soy Deméter, Diosa de la agricultura-

Percy parpadeo -¿Ah?-

-En vista de que mis hijos varones también están involucrados en esto, convencí a Hades de que me permitiera traer a este sujeto de entre los muertos para echarte una mano-.

-Entiendo-respondió el hijo de Poseidón mientras Luke se colocaba el collar de nuevo, volviendo a su forma alterada -Afrodita...-

-Ejem- tosió Luke -Los nombres tienen poder Percy, y estamos de incognito, así que solo la llamamos "A"-

-Oh...- dijo Percy- ... Bueno, "A" hizo que mi padre no me enviara ayuda, pero no se acordó del resto del consejo-

-Exacto- dijo Demi mientras Luke giraba hacia la puerta.

-Alguien viene ¡Escóndete!- advirtió empujando a Demi hacia un lado oculto de la cabaña mientras Percy trataba de actuar natural.

-¿Percy?- sonó una voz. Percy miro hacia la puerta para ver como Rachel entraba a la estancia.

-Hola- saludo casi sin ganas. La chica al verlo suspiro.

-¿Es pesado, no?- dijo, el chico asintió. Rachel camino hacia él y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-No tienes por qué estresarte- le dijo. Percy la miro confundido.

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si fallo verdad?-

-Lo sé- respondió la chica -pero si te sobrecargas terminaras colapsando-

-Pero si fallo, todo se fue al tártaro-

-Podría ayudarte-

Percy la miro -¿Cómo?-

Rachel se encogió de hombros -Ni idea, pero no sería la primera vez que te salvo el pellejo-

Percy sonrió por primera vez en el día -Gracias-

-Hey, no soy la oráculo por nada- Rachel sonrió mientras se levantaba -Tengo que irme, Nico ahora es una chica así que vamos a buscarle algo de ropa-

-Siento lastima por el- dijo Percy bromeando. Rachel lo miro.

-Tranquilo, no le pondremos nada azul, sabemos que no es su tipo- dijo aguantando la risa. Percy entrecerró los ojos.

-Malvada- respondió mientras Rachel se iba riendo.

En otro lado de la cabaña nueve, dos adolescentes vigilaban la escena

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Demi.

-¿No dejar que ella se te acerque con un cepillo para el cabello?- respondió Luke sobándose el ojo.

Demi resoplo molesta -No tonto- miro a su compañero -Que ella sea la primera-

Luke se destapo el ojo sorprendido -¿Cómo empezamos?- pregunto. Su compañera señalo al hijo de Poseidón.

-Es hora de que me demuestres que valió la pena sacarte de entre los muertos-

**Y hasta aquí!  
Wow, fue mucho lo que escribi, lo siento lo de Annabeth, pero la verdad si quería tratar de hacer esto, iba a ser imposible con la rubia por ahí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa dejen un review y sus ideas (que ya creo saber quien será la doceava chica) aquí abajo  
Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
